rezerofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Al
Aldebaran (アルデバラン), commonly known as Al (アル), is Priscilla Barielle's knight, though he claims to just be a subordinate. Like Subaru he is a normal person that has been summoned from Japan. Appearance Al draagt een zwarte Vollachia helm met een groen vest, een bruine broek, sandalen en een oranje mantel. Hij draagt de helm om de verwondingen op zijn gezicht te verbergen en heeft ook maar één hand als gevolg van een incident toen hij in Vollachia was. Hij draagt zijn zwaard in een schede op zijn rug. Personality Al heeft een frivole en goofy persoonlijkheid, en nadat hij meer dan tien jaar in een andere wereld had doorgebracht, kon hij gemakkelijk overweg met Natsuki Subaru. Ondanks dat hij Priscilla's ridder is, herkent hij zichzelf niet echt als iemand die zichzelf als haar verzorger ziet, terwijl Priscilla hem zelf ziet als een klusjesman en een dwaas om haar te vermaken. Hij heeft geen problemen met hun relatie. Hij schept ook op dat de enige manier waarop hij kan vechten is door mensen te slim af te zijn en ze te verrassen. Al is blijkbaar bekend met een Zonde Aartsbisschop, door het feit dat hij Capella vertelde dat ze "aanzienlijk anders was dan de Zonde Aartsbisschop die hij kende". History Al werd 18 jaar eerder naar de andere wereld geroepen. Op een keer bezocht hij de Gladiator Island Ginunhive om te leren vechten en ontving hij een zwaard en een helm, maar hij verloor ook zijn linkerarm rond die tijd. Enige tijd later trad Al toe tot het riddertoernooi van Priscilla en eindigde hij in de beste vier van een evenement met ongeveer vijftig mensen waaronder Leslie Gabbat. Priscilla besloot hem te kiezen als haar ridder in plaats van Gilian Endymion die Leip Barielle bracht. Abilities Onbekende Vaardigheid: Al heeft een soort van vaardigheid die hem in staat stelt om een bepaalde hoeveelheid tijd keer op keer te herhalen, terwijl andere mensen zich niet bewust zijn van de effecten ervan, hoewel zijn tegenstander soms kan zien of hij terugkomt, en hij zelf verwijst ernaar als een weddenschap. Hij gebruikte dit vermogen om Capella's bloed meerdere keren te ontwijken en/of te testen om er zeker van te zijn dat hij niet geïnfecteerd zou raken door er gewoon in te stappen en merkte op dat ze hem helemaal niet zag ontwijken. Al kan zijn of anderen verwondingen of sterfgevallen alleen tenietdoen als zijn vermogen actief is, en bovendien alleen werken binnen een beperkt gebied, waarnaar hij verwijst als territorium. Aarde Magie: Al is instaat om Aarde Magie te gebruiken Uitrusting: Al hanteert een zwaard en draagt een zwarte helm die hij ontving toen hij op Gladiator Island Ginunhive was. Priscilla vroeg hem een keer of de helm een replica was van een helm in verband met de Gladiator King en hij bevestigde het. Trivia * Volgens de auteur is Al betrokken bij een van de drie mysteries van Re: Zero, en het onthullen van zijn omstandigheden zou het beantwoorden. ** Al staat ook gepland voor Arc 7. * Al's volledige naam Aldebaran is de helderste ster in het sterrenbeeld Taurus. Navigation